Baby Bird
by VampireFairy13
Summary: Max decides to give her baby up for adoption so the baby can have a normal life. What happens when they run into her again 16 years later and all their lives are turned upside down. Mostly in OC P.O.V. R&R! Being Re-Edited!
1. Prolouge

**Okay, here's the improved prologue to Baby Bird, hope you guys like it as much as the first edition. Just so you know everything will be the same just better written, (In my opinion.) **

**Just to remind everyone I will be focusing solely on this story until I finish it, and once I finish it, I will move on to my next one, if you've read them.**

**Big thanks to Miss Mila for betaing this story! You rock Miss Mila! ;)**

Max's POV

I grimaced as I stared blankly into the forest around, trying desperately to get the taste of bile off my tongue.

"You okay, Max?" Fang asked as he walked up behind me silently.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the forest. This was the first time I had been _sick_ like this in a long while, let alone having to throw up the contents of my last meal this often. I just couldn't put it together; it wasn't like I could easily get sick, and if I did, I would've gotten some warning, a fever or something.

_You're pregnant with a girl, Max. _I would have groaned at the intrusion of the Voice, had it not given me straight information.

"What?" Was my clever response.

"Max?" Fang asked confused, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head, pointing to my temple, indicating I was talking to the Voice.

I could almost sense the Voice sigh, though it didn't make a sound.

I felt Fang rest a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "What is the Voice saying?"

"It's saying I'm pregnant," I told him, looking him in the eye.

Fang blinked in shock. "We're going to be parents?"

I nodded, shocked myself. "It's a girl," I barely heard the words make their way past my lips. I hadn't really expected this, though I should have. This was just another thing on my plate that I had to deal with. It was bad enough we were still on the run from Mr. Chu and I had the threat of saving the world on my shoulders, but for the next nine months, I'd have to do all that while bearing a child.

My fingers threaded themselves through my hair and tugged. This was too much, too soon. What about after the child was born? How the hell could I raise a baby, while fighting off M-Geeks and whatever else was in the save-the-world package? I groaned.

Fang waited patiently, his hand on my shoulder.

Finally, I decided to voice my thoughts. "When the baby is born, I think we should put her up for adoption."

It was silent for a moment, before Fang's exclamation rang through the air. "No!"

I jumped at the uncharacteristic shout. Even the Flock, who was just out of ear-shot looked up in surprise.

I glared at the Flock, silently telling them to look away before turning back to Fang.

Thankfully, Fang's voice returned to normal when he spoke, "You can't give our child..."

"Daughter," I interrupted.

"Our daughter to random strangers. Did you think about the large possibility that she has wings? I doubt two parents with avian DNA will cancel each other out to make a normal baby. They might not accept her, or worse, hand her off to the White Coats first chance they get. Why don't we keep her at your mom's house? We could see her every time we dropped by then."

I untangled my fingers from my hair. "Fang, it's not like I'm going to go parading around asking everybody if they want a baby. And I can't do that to Mom either. We've already put her in danger with what happened with Mr. Chu. I don't want to increase that with the first offspring of the most successful project. Just imagine what would happen then? Or what if Mr. Chu goes after Mom again? Oh look, avian baby, let's take her, too!" I sighed. "I'll ask Mom if she knows anybody, okay? We'll meet with them first, that way we won't be diving in head first."

I saw Fang's hands grab handfuls of the grass beneath us, before he turned his head towards mine. I could see the pain in his eyes. He just found out he was going to have a daughter and lose her, all at the same time.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed. I tried to smile at him, though I knew my eyes were showing the same amount of pain.

Fang squeezed back, "I guess we should tell the Flock now."

I rolled my eyes, "That's going to be a walk in the park."


	2. Chapter 1

**I apologize for the wait! I hope you guys enjoy. Big thanks, again to Miss Mila for betaing this chapter. :)**

Erin's POV

Here I was sitting in the principal's office again, and like always it wasn't my fault. I can't control the obnoxious jerks who think they can score a date with me and end up in my pants; it just doesn't work that way. So, I dealt with it and I punched said jerk-Dylan-in the face. It was merely a mode of self-defence. I shouldn't get punished for his dirtied thoughts and intentions.

But I am, hence my being in the principal's office. Apparently, they don't care if my intentions were good; all they saw was that I injured a student and he was wimpy enough to whine to the teachers. It's also not my fault I was born stronger than normal humans; I can blame my biological parents for that.

That's one question I'd like answered. How the hell did they end up giving me wings? Were they somehow like that or was it some completely odd birth defect?

Either way, I was forever stuck with wings and the undeniably awesome stuff that was an extra bonus.

"Why did you hit Dylan, Erin?" Mr. Pikket asked, his tone reflecting just how many times we've been through this.

"He was being a sexist pig. I defended myself."

As usual, Mr. Pikket ignored my response, moving straight on to my punishment. "A week detention."

I smiled, "Oh, I'm so very sure Mrs. Gates will be pleased to see me yet again."

I could see Mr. Pikket fight the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he kept his strict tone. "Don't take that tone with me..."

"Or what?" I challenged, "I'm not afraid of receiving more detentions, or suspension, and it's not enough leverage to get me expelled."

Mr. Pikket's jaw clenched just as the door opened, revealing the secretary escorting a young woman into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir. This is Ariel; she's a new student."

"Ah, yes, sit down Ariel. I will be with you in just a minute."

Ariel sat, her eyes boring into the side of my head. I refused to return her gaze, keeping my attention on Mr. Pikket. The sooner I was out of here the better.

But Mr. Pikket didn't say anything. He was seated back in his chair, looking thoughtful. Finally, he spoke. "I'll relieve you of your detention, if you show Ariel around the school."

My eyes narrowed. The only change that showed my dislike.

"It's either that or a month's detention."

I sprung up, "For what? A measly punch? Geez, apparently no one believes in self defense anymore."

"It's not for only that punch, but the many before," Mr. Pikket explained.

"Yes, and I did my time for those."

Mr. Pikket's face began to tint red. "I am your principal, and you will do as I say. So are you going to show Ariel around or are you going to force me to give you a detention?"

I consented myself to look this Ariel over.

She didn't look like a high school student; she looked much too old, like she should have been in university by now. Not that I'm going to judge how many times she could have failed. I have no right to judge her.

I glanced over the rest of her profile quickly, taking in her blond hair and pale skin, though once I reached her startling blue eyes, I paused, focusing, and I felt myself slipping into her mind.

_It can't be her. No, no. But everything's the same, her eyes, hair, even her personality matches both of theirs. Should I tell Max? I should smack myself for that thought. Of course I have to tell Max she is-_

"Erin?" Mr, Pikket demanded.

I broke her gaze before she could finish her thought, as I focused my attention back on my unfair principal.

"I'll show the newbie around. Only for the day correct?"

"Only until Ariel feels comfortable around the school."

I fumed. She could be one of the many girls who would want to draw out my suffering and 'not quite get it' for a week, maybe more! What if she's one of those whiners? A girl obsessed about boys, or clothes or make-up? Oh God, kill me now if she is!

"You are free to leave."

I left the office, stopping at the door to wait for her, only for Mr. Pikket's sake. Once I was far away from the office, I dropped any pleasantries I had formed. The bell had already rang, signaling that second period was about to begin.

I didn't wait for Ariel, or check to see if she was right behind me, I just ploughed my way through to my next class. Once I took my seat, I noticed, much to my distress, that Ariel hadn't gotten lost at all, instead, she stood there at the front of the class, having the teacher sign the form she had in her hand.

Damn her.

Lunch couldn't roll around quick enough and I still had Ariel close on my tail, even as I opened my locker to grab my lunch.

Frustrated with my predicament, I swung the door out and slammed it shut. I just barely missed Austin's face.

My heart skipped a beat, against my will, as my eyes locked immediately on his dark blue ones. He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the lockers. "Done staring?"

I blinked a couple times, turning my eyes away from his as I glared. I hated how I reacted this way. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"I just found out that we might be able to win ourselves a record deal," Austin said, glancing at Ariel over my shoulder quickly.

I raised my eyebrows. "How?"

"There's a battle of the bands coming up. I signed us up."

"Are Millie and Cleo okay with this?"

Austin nodded. "I already ran it by them."

"Fine, we'll meet at my house tonight to discuss the details as a group. Right now, let's get to the caf. I'm starving."

In silent agreement, we started walking down the hall together.

"Who's the girl?" Austin asked, motioning to Ariel.

"Ariel. I'm forced to show her around until she feels comfortable in the school. It was either that or a month's worth of detention."

"All for punching Dylan in the face?" Austin laughed. "I swear, Mr. Pikket has the strangest views of discipline."

I playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up. I don't find it the least bit funny that Dylan got away scot free."

"Calm down, Erin. I didn't mean it like that."

I rolled my eyes, replying sarcastically, "Sure you didn't."

Austin placed a hand over his heart. "Your doubt offends me."

"Your amusement of my suffering pains me."

"Touché."

We continued to walk in silence. Ariel gained a point for not interrupting the silence by butting in, trying to introduce herself to Austin, as many girls have tried and failed to do. Not that I blame them. He is insanely attractive.

I mentally slapped myself. Now I have to bleach my brain for even thinking those thoughts about my best friend.

I walked into my house, heading straight for the basement, the common place for our band meetings and rehearsals. I wasn't surprised to find everyone but Austin already there.

"Hey, guys." I nodded towards them, while heading to my drums, picking up my sticks, and situating myself behind my kit where I instantly felt comfortable. "Austin told you about the battle of the bands."

Millie nodded, "Exciting isn't it?" Her voice sounded genuinely excited though her face lacked any expression. Anyone else would have called her sarcastic.

She placed her hand on the fret board of her guitar, her right hand pushing her sandy blond hair out of her face before she strummed a few cords.

Cleo grinned. "I'm psyched! I just-it's so-gah! We'll win. I can feel it."

I laughed at Cleo's typical tongue tie. Cleo giggled too, as she turned to face her keyboard, following Millie's lead and beginning to play.

For the first while I fought off the urge to join in, but the longer it took Austin to get here, the more uncontrollable it became. Eventually, I joined in with a drum fill before starting a funky beat that had me smiling.

I had gotten so caught up in the music and the beat, I hardly noticed Austin walk in.

"You're late!" I yelled at him, glaring. He merely rolled his eyes before starting to set up his bass. "Did _you _get a detention this time?" I teased.

"You wish," Austin called over the music.

I stopped playing and watched him set up. Cleo and Millie followed suit.

"Feeling uncomfortable yet?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Austin looked around at the three of us. "If this is another one of your strange punishments for my tardiness, it's not working."

Why must he foil my plans like that?

"Fine, while we're all here," I gave Austin a pointed look. "We can discuss what songs we're going to play. How many can we play?"

"Two, and they don't have to be original," Austin replied, standing up once his bass was plugged in.

"We should play G-Get up and Dance, by Faber Drive," Cleo suggested.

The rest of us nodded our agreement.

"We could also play You're Not Alone by Shiloh, you sound amazing singing that song, Erin," Millie piped up.

"What? No! I only sung that song for fun! For trial purposes. Not live in front of a crowd!"

"Oh, c'mon," Cleo said. "You know you're amazing, you just won't admit it."

"Who will play the drums? We can't just leave that out!"

"Austin will," Millie supplied. "He knows the beats, what he doesn't he can improvise."

I give Austin a betrayed glare. His raised his hands in surrender though a smirk was splayed across his face.

"You have no more ammo Erin, just sing the song. Please?" Cleo begged. I made the mistake to look at her, for I fell prisoner to her puppy eyes.

"Fine, but if we lose because of it, I'm blaming you."

Cleo squealed hugging me. "You'll have every right to, though I know you'll have no reason to."

I stood awkwardly as she hugged me, jumping up and down.

"Cleo. Cleo...let me go, we gotta practice..."

With a giggle, she let me go, rushing over to her keyboard. "We better get started before your parents get home."

I rolled my eyes but got behind my drum kit.


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! OR YOU COULD BE SERIOUSLY CONFUSED!!**

**I've thought about my previous chapter and what some people have reviewed so I have decided to make a few changes to Erin's powers. She still has the ability to read others minds but she has to look the person dead in the eye and concentrate before she can hear anything, (this probably wasn't descripted in the last chapter but it starts now.) She can't breathe under water (yet...Hehehehe) or project thoughts into others minds. She can't run on the ground at the speed of sound though she is faster than the normal person. She still can turn invisible, when she stands still long enough- remind you of anyone?-(if that ever happens). She still has telekinesis, and she's working on it. Hopefully that's better.**

**Now, enough with me, on with the story!**

Erin's P.O.V.

After I kicked everyone out of my house-not literally-I left a note for my parents who were still God knows where at 6:30 before going out for a fly to stretch my wings.

The wind rushed through my hair, the almost setting sun in my eyes. It was amazing! Except for the fact that I ran into something big and hard. I heard the screech of a woman before everything went black.

Angel's P.O.V.

The Flock and I were flying over the small town that held the high school Max had told me I had to enroll in. Did the fact I was 22 have anything to do with he thinking I could pass as a teenager again? A 16 year old teenager?

To this she reminded me I was the youngest therefore the only one who could get away with it. That and I could control the minds of those who didn't believe.

Erin though, I couldn't get into her mind, it was closed off which worried me. I never had to deal with anyone I couldn't read. But that wasn't the only thing that made me extra aware of her presence-following her all day-the fact that her hair looked exactly like Max and one of her eyes, and she had Fangs skin tone, style and other eye.

Could Erin Atwood actually be Erin Ride?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Iggy make a large "oof" sound then the sight of a shadow fall to the ground at an alarming speed.

"Fang! Max!" I screamed, fearing for the falling person? Object?

In synchronization they both dived after the falling shadow. The rest of us followed to make sure everything was okay. When we caught up to them, they had landed and Fang was placing what looked like a girl on the ground.

I recognized her features, the Erin features.

"How was she in the air?" Nudge asked coming up to us.

No one said anything but Fang was turning the girl over, searching for her wings or something that could allow her to fly. Nothing. Her back was flat.

Fang shook his head before adding, "Nothing," for Iggy's benefit.

"We should wait until she wakes up," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement so that's what we did.

Erin's P.O.V.

When I finally came back to, I was slow to open my eyes. I could feel the grass underneath me and the quiet whispering around me, which suddenly stops as I open my eyes.

"I think she's awake," someone said.

I groaned, and rubbed my sore head. What had happened? How did I get to the ground with out becoming a pancake?

When I could finally register what was around me, I saw that there were six people circled around me. The two oldest were the first people I saw, they stood in front of my feet. On my right was a mocha skinned girl and a very pale, very tall man who was staring at my arm. To my left was…Ariel? And a boy who looked a lot like her. Her brother, I guessed.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked.

"As far as we know, you ran into Iggy and fell from the sky before Fang and I caught you," The eldest woman said.

The way the guy who never really looked at you nodded his head ever so slightly I guessed he was Iggy and the man beside the one who spoke-who also had her hand in his-he was Fang. Weird names.

"We want to know how you were in the air," she continued.

I bit my lip. Could I trust them? Mom had always said protect my wing secret like my life depended on it, and not tell just anybody. To make sure, I decided to read the woman's mind (the one who was doing all the talking.) So I looked into her eyes-which are the windows to the soul you know. What I heard was the strangest thing.

_Max, she's the one from the high school I told you about. The one I can't read._ Was that Ariel's voice?

_Are you sure?_ Was that Max, the one who addressed me?

_Positive. Like, now for instance, I can't get anything on whether she has wings like us or not. Or what ever other reason she has for being in the air._

I pulled out of her thoughts abruptly. They have wings? Maybe I could trust them with just the wings. They didn't need to know anything else.

"Fine." I said, making their heads snap towards me. "I'll show you how I was in the air if you show me the same. I got up from the ground; I could already feel my wings coming back from their birth markness.

Max seemed surprised that I had even thought to accuse them of having wings. Even a not mind reader could pick up the hint she had dropped.

"Well?" I said crossing my arms.

Max nodded towards Fang, who took off his black jacket to reveal a black t-shirt. Reminds me of someone. Once again, I was not expecting what I saw. What I saw were a pair of raven black wings that glinted purple in the exact same places as mine did. Impossible.

**How's this? Better? Worse? Tell me! Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I took so long to update but I was busy winning basketball. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Erin's P.O.V.

My brain had short circuited from the rest of me, my body wouldn't move, my mouth wouldn't speak and my mouth was hanging open probably collecting flies.

Fang cleared his throat, making my brain rewire its self and made me realize I had been starring. I shook my head, my thoughts not even coming together in sentences let alone words.

"Well, are you going to show us or not?" Ariel's brother asked impatiently.

So, I could show them my identical looking wings or run away in shock and fear that they follow me.

I bit my lip before replying, "Same as yours. Wings." That was spot on to the full truth.

"I don't believe you. We checked your back. You don't have any wings." Max said accusingly.

I sighed, rolled my shoulders slightly and unfurled my dark wings. The gasps that emitted around me made me feel self conscious. Everyone was staring except the strawberry blonde man that I feel like calling Carrot Top; he was leaning down to the mocha girl asking what was happening.

When I looked over to Max and Fang, they were starring at each other as if having a silent conversation. I wanted to slip into one of their minds but neither were looking at me.

Finally they broke there eye contact to look at me.

"What's your name?" Fang asked.

"Erin Atwood," I answered hesitantly.

"Can we meet your parents?" Max asked.

"They're not home right now," I answered quickly. Max looked unconvinced.

"Then we can wait for them," Fang reasoned.

I sighed seeing that there was no way I could squirm out of this. "Fine." Then after folding my wings, I ran as fast as I could back home in hopes to lose them. The fact that they were like me must have slipped my mind because they weren't far behind me.

I slowed as I neared my house, and I heard my parents' car honk. They chose the worst time to come home.

"Erin, are you home?" Mom asked loudly walking into the house just as I did.

"Yeah, I just got back from my flight." I walked into the living room to meet my mom at the door. "Hey, where's Dad?"

"He told me he had to work late, so I picked up some pizza and thought we could…" Mom stopped talking as Max walked in the room followed by the others.

I looked over to Max whose eyes were wide.

"Sarah Atwood?" Max said disbelieving.

"Maximum Ride, it's been a long time since I last saw you. You've changed a lot too." Mom said. Then she looked over to Fang. She leaned over to Max and whispered, "That's the one huh?" Max blushed.

I blinked a couple times. "I feel very lost right now."

Mom looked back at me and then to Max. "I think we have some explaining to do." Then she looked at everyone else who had the same expression as me.

**********

Half an hour later we were all sitting with our stomachs filled with pizza. Thankfully Mom always bought more for my eating needs.

"Okay, you said you have some explaining to do, so, get on with it!" I exclaimed impatiently.

Mom pursed her lips before starting. "Okay. Erin you know how you used to ask were you got your wings from and why we didn't have any?"

I nodded slowly. I had a bad feeling I knew where this was going.

"You were adopted." Mom paused as if waiting for me to burst. I didn't, I had always guessed that much. Mom continued smiling that I was taking this so well. "I had met your biologically mother from her mother; she was a good friend of mine. She knew I was looking to adopt and her daughter had a baby she wasn't ready to take care of. So I met up with her and we arranged a adoptionand your mother showed me how special the both of you were."

"And who is my biological mother?" I asked.

Max cleared her throat. "I am."

I sat in shock, once again unable to move.

"Erin?" Max (my now actual mom?) asked worried.

Suddenly, I could move again. I jumped up from the couch, and sprinted out the door to the one person I knew who was still sane.

Third Person 

Sarah and the Flock watched Erin run out of the house.

"Well, she took that better than I thought." Sarah said.

"Where is she going?" Angel asked.

"To Austin's house." Sarah replied.

"Who's Austin?" Fang asked tensely.

"One of her 'guy' friends. Though it's pretty obvious he has different feelings and Erin's all but blind to that." She explained.

Fang's face hardened and he stood up abruptly. Angel giggled as Max put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Fang, calm down."

Reluctantly, Fang sat muttering things unintelligible to all but the blind pyro with exceptionally goodears and the mind reader.

**So…what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 4

Erin's P.O.V.

I sat in Austin's living room feeling foolish for running from my house like that. But, I had to clear my head and get a second opinion from someone I trust. I always seem to run from my problems. It's a habit I should really break.

"So, tell me again, how you ran into your biological parents," Austin said facing me on the couch.

"I told you, I went for a flight and flew into one of their 'Flock' or something. They wanted to know how I was in the air so I compromised that if the show how they were in the air I'd show them. Then the dark one, Fang had the same wings as me and they seemed shocked when I showed them my wings that looked the exact same." I explained.

I loved Austin, Millie and Cleo knowing about my wings. It was load off my shoulders when I had to tell them when I came back from a flight to see them in the window watching me.

"Then they wanted to meet my parents and then they told me Max was my mother. And with Fang having the same wings as me I'm guessing he's my biological father. It's just so much at once. I mean where the hell were they for the last 16 years of my life? Out saving the world or something?" I exclaimed and then put my head in my hands. "Ugh!"

Austin was silent for a moment, before he moved closer to me and just hugged me.

At first I was shocked, but then I found the embrace comforting and I relaxed against him.

I don't know when I began to cry, but I did and it made my cheeks wet. I wasn't embarrassed for Austin had seen me cry before.

When the tears stopped coming, I laughed once. "I don't know why I did that."

"You're confused and stressed. You're allowed to cry." Austin said rubbing my back, in between my wings.

I tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace.

"Do you want some water?" Austin asked.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

Austin got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I could hear a tap running and soon, he was coming back with a glass of water. He handed it to me and I gulped it down.

We sat in silence for a bit before he said, "Don't you think you better head back? It's getting really dark."

I looked out the window realizing it had gotten dark really quickly.

"Yeah. As resentful as I am to go back, I have to face them sooner or later." I sighed getting up off the couch.

"Hey, at least let me walk you home. You never know what could be lurking in the dark." Austin offered.

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to."

"But-" I began.

"No. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Austin said in a 'don't argue with me' tone. I knew I couldn't worm out of it.

I sighed again. "Fine."

Austin held the door open for me and we headed out.

We didn't say much as we walked, Austin did give me his jacket when I began to shiver involuntarily.

I stopped on my porch and turned to face him. I gave him his jacket back and said, "Thanks."

He smiled and nodded, then his mouth turned down as if he has in deep thought. Whatever he was thinking about, he seemed to dismiss it.

"Bye Erin."

I opened the door and walked in to see that everyone seemed to be in the exact same position except Fang seemed tense, Ariel was smiling broadly and my dad was there. Or my adoptive father or…ugh this is so confusing!

"Erin, do you mind sitting for a moment and we finish explaining?" My mom-adoptive mom? - said.

"But I'm really tired," I said yawning.

Mom gave me a hard look and I sat down.

"So now that you know Max is your biological mother…"

"Do I have to start calling her Mom now and Fang Dad?" I asked sarcastically.

Mom glared and was about to answer when Max cut in. "You can call me that if you want. Max is fine. How did you figure out Fang was your father?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hello, wings."

Mom seemed pretty ticked with my attitude. That's what she gets with a sleepy me. Irritableness.

Max's mouth quirked up completely unaffected by my sarcasm. "I guess that would be an obvious hint." Then she turned serious. "I know this is probably a lot to understand right now, and I didn't mind you running out earlier. It reminded me a lot of myself when I was your age. Of course under different circumstances." Max paused as the others laughed slightly.

"Right now I'm going to tell you why you have wings. Why we have wings and why I couldn't raise you myself. Other than the obvious that I was 14 at the time." Max continued. "Though, before I tell you this, I'd like to ask you something in return. I would like you to tell be about yourself. Deal?"

I nodded mutely.

"First, I'll start with introductions. You know Fang, the man beside him is Iggy," she pointed to Carrot Top. Ariel giggled. "He is also blind." I held back a gasp and all my questions, knowing they would be answered. "The one next to him is Nudge," I looked to the mocha girl. "Gazzy is next to her and his sister who you probably know as Ariel is his sister Angel."

I looked to Angel; I caught her eye and accidentally looked into her mind.

_Erin looks so stressed. I just wish I could tell what she was thinking. How she felt that we were all family. Not technically since Gazzy and I are the only ones really related._

But with her thoughts seemed to come other voices. Soon I realized it was other thoughts. She can read minds too!

_What's wrong with Erin? She keeps staring at me with blank eyes. _Her mind seemed to almost travel…

_Max, Erin's distant, her eyes are glassy._

I pulled out of her mind just as Max gently shook my arm.

"Erin, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said.

Max seemed disbelieving. Then suddenly she asked, "Do you ever hear a voice in your head?"

I looked at her like she was insane. Of course I don't hear voices, except the voice of the person's mind I'm reading.

"No."

Max pursed her lips.

"Then what happened to you?"

I jumped, surprised at Fang's sudden input into the conversation. Then I had to look away.

"We'll believe you," Max said comfortingly.

"I was reading Angel's mind," I mumbled.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed, except Mom and Dad, who seemed to have disappeared from the room.

"How were you doing that?" Angel said surprised. I shrugged not wishing to share my secret.

"Ever since I was five." I said.

"What else can you do?" I looked to the blond haired boy-Gazzy.

"I'll show you." I said. "Sorry, I'm rusty."

"Why are you apologiz-?" Gazzy started before he started hovering in the air.

I was wincing from the headache and concentration it took to lift him a few feet in the air.

I couldn't hold him any more and he immediately fell to the ground and I was slightly out of breath and rubbing my head.

Then, I sat still.

"Whoa! That was…" Gazzy thought about an adjective, "Scarily cool. Wait, where did Erin go?"

"She's in the same spot Gazzy." Fang said.

"No she's not. She's not there."

"I don't see her either." Iggy said.

Max rolled her eyes. Then looked to where I was supposed to be and frowned. "Gazzy's right Fang, she's not there."

"No, she's sitting here." He got up and poked me in the forehead.

"Ow," I said falling back against the couch.

"See?"

"How could you see me?" I asked.

"Fang can do the exact same thing," Nudge said smiling. "Maybe it's in your genes or something. Fang you do it. See if Erin can see you."

"Fine, but she has to close her eyes and I'll move somewhere else so I'm not in the same spot." He looked at me and waited for me to close my eyes.

I did.

A couple minutes later, Max told me I could open my eyes.

I looked down at the floor to see that he was lying beside the couch he had been sitting on, bet his image seemed slightly foggy.

I smiled. "Is the floor more comfortable than the couch?"

His eyes met mine and he smirked. "I guess you can see me too." And he became visible again.

"That is so cool!" Nudge exclaimed.

Well, not for me if I want to try to sneak around without anyone knowing. I thought.

**So, what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the wait and I feel L have to tell you that for the month of July I will be in England on vacation so no updating. But I guess if you put up with the time I have between my updates anyway it won't be a big deal.**

**Story time! **

Erin's P.O.V.

It was almost midnight when the stories were finished. And what would you know; my parents were out saving the world for my first 16 years of life.

They told me all their powers, about their adventures they had ever since they were 14, my grandfather and grandmother, about the evil School, and how they have all but one branch of Itex to take down.

All this would make an excellent series of books, and it all seemed hard to believe that this had happened to my family. On the other hand, I did understand, but only slightly.

I also told them about my friends, Fang's face always hardened when I mentioned Austin. I told them about the band and how I played drums, Gazzy seemed really excited with that though Iggy requested he was out of the house when we played- did you know that he's blind? Stupid School. I also told them about the battle of the bands coming this weekend.

By the end of it all, I was exhausted and dreading the morning to come. Thankfully, I fell straight to sleep.

Max and Fang had wanted to follow me to school, but Angel helped me get out of that one. Together we walked to school together.

"So, what can you do? Other than read minds and communicate with people through their minds." I asked.

"Well, I can control minds, breathe under water, Max and Fang can do that too. I can change my appearance slightly, like I did when I applied for school, I made myself look 16." Angel explained.

"Really? You still looked 22 to me."

"Well, obviously, you have immunity to power. I can't read your mind, or control it-I tried-I can't change my appearance for you and you can see through Fang's invisibility." Angel said glum.

"He can see me too. I thought it was a father daughter thing." I said confused.

"We'll have to see if it's just me or everyone when we get back."

We arrived to school by then, and I immiediatly saw Austin, Millie and Cleo waiting for us.

I walked over to Austin and whispered in his ear, "Meet my Aunt." I made a small motion to Angel.

Austin raised his eyebrows at Angel. Angel nodded in reply to his thooughts but he didn't catch on.

"Is she like you?" He asked.

I nodded, "And can read your mind."

I leaned away and faced my girl friends. "I'll explain at practice."

"Alright," Millie said, "Now we better get going. Miss Slow-mick-Slow-Pants is going to make us late."

I laughed. "Sor-ry." I said pretending to be hurt.

We split up, to go to our specific lockers, so I walked with Austin.

"Hey, do you want to go off campus for lunch today? Just the two of us?" Austin suggested.

I opened my locker, my eyebrows knitting together. "What about Millie, Cleo and Ariel? We can't just leave them here alone."

Austin shut my locker and stood in front of me so my back was against the locker, he leaned his head in and his breath tickled my face.

My breathing sped up and my heart was beating a mile a minute, my chest heaving against his. I looked from his lips that were extremely close to mine to his eyes that bore their crystal blueness into mine. I slowly began to get dizzy, the longer I looked into them.

What was he doing to me?

"I think they'd be able to handle themselves while we're gone." His lips had moved to my ear as he spoke barely above a whisper; I shivered.

"C'mon Erin. How many times do I have to ask? A guy's ego is only so big." His lips moved back in front of mine, mere inches away. I so badly wanted to close the distance.

Wait, what's going on with me? Why am I feeling like this? Why is _Austin_ making me feel like _this_?

His lips parted to continue speaking and I was on the edge of admitting that I kind of liked it.

"Will you go out for lunch with me?"

"Y-" Austin's breathing hitched. "Wait as in a date?"

Austin sighed, looking down and moving away from me, slowly putting more distance between us and I began to miss his close proximity. "Yes, Erin, as a date."

I bit my lip; I wanted him near me again.

No, bad Erin, you shouldn't be feeling these things, he's your best friend for God's sake!

I took a deep breath, "I guess it couldn't hurt. It would be as if we were going out as friends right?"

Austin closed his eyes and turned away. "Yeah, I guess it would."

I watched him walk away and I realized that the hallways were empty. First period had started already.

**There, some romance stuff.**

**I hate making Erin treat Austin like that, but she's clueless, like someone else we know and love! Or they were.**

**Anyway, was that romance stuff good? I was thinking of writing it in Austin's P.O.V. but if you guys don't think it's a good idea I'll move on with the story.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the long wait. I really hate homework.**

**Hope you like it.**

Austin's POV

I felt deflated as I waited for Erin. Don't get me wrong, I was excited as all hell for our lunch, but the fact that we were only going as friends, that she didn't feel the same way, even with her reaction to how close I was to her before class.

I saw her come down the hall, not minutes later with Millie, Cleo and Ariel. I closed my eyes and prayed she didn't ask them to join us last minute.

"Hey, I'm ready. I was just telling everyone we won't be joining them for lunch today." Erin explained.

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I opened my eyes and caught Millie and Cleo's eyes, asking if I finally got to go on a date with her. I rolled my eyes at their eagerness and shook my head. Cleo frowned.

"Alright," I looked to Erin and couldn't help the natural smile that slid on my face. Seeing her familiar wacko eyes, as I usually teased her about, even though I loved them; Cappuccino black and milk chocolate.

I held out my arm to her with a playful grin on my face. She mirrored my smile slightly and took my arm.

"We're not going to skip out of the school signing we're off to see the wizard, right?"

I laughed. "Not unless you want to."

Erin looked visibly relieved.

We walked in a comfortable silence as we headed for KFC; the only thing close enough so we wouldn't be late heading back to school.

"What happened after I dropped you off?" I asked her, unable to wait any longer.

Erin paused. "Everything's A-okay. Apparently they were saving the world when I was born, so they couldn't take care of me. They also wanted me to have a normal life as well. They have some cool powers too, I got my invisibility from my father, Fang, and he can see me even when I'm invisible. Fun," Erin said sarcastically.

I smiled sympathetically. "And Ariel's your aunt."

"Her name's Angel actually. She changed it when she enrolled."

"Why?" I asked.

"So if anyone was trying to track them down, they wouldn't know that they are the same people."

My eyebrows furrowed, confused. "Why would anyone be tracking them?"

Erin laughed a little. "I should probably tell you the entire story. But you can't tell anyone."

"The full story might help," I said sarcastically with a smile on my face.

Erin looked at me seriously. "I mean it, you can't tell anyone, I'm going to tell Millie and Cleo tonight, but you can't say a word to anyone else."

My smile fell; she didn't think I'd keep any secrets of hers to the grave? "Of course I won't Erin; you know I haven't told anyone any of your other secrets."

Erin blushed as she figured out the secret I was implying. "Millie didn't tie my bikini top tight enough!" She protested, hiding her face, though her blush had spread to her neck.

I had to force myself not to smile, remembering the time we were all at Cleo's house in her backyard swimming in her pool. We couldn't go to a public pool or the local beach because of Erin's wings but we made do.

Millie and Cleo went inside to fix snacks, as far as Erin knew, though they were really trying to give me time to make a move.

Erin was sitting on one of Cleo's lawn chairs, her wings extended slightly behind her, eye closed, trying to tan and damn did she look hot in her blue bikini.

I had snuck up behind her while she was tanning and picked her up bridal style. Without giving her a chance to retaliate, I threw her into the pool. I remember her head popping out of the water and her yelling at me when I noticed a piece of blue fabric floating a foot or two behind her.

I forced myself to look away though every nerve in my body told me not to, and told her quietly. She yelled at me a couple more times before she got out of the water, her top back on and stood in front of me yelling some more with a deep blush on her cheeks.

I had wanted to kiss those angry lips but didn't. I had wimped out and Cleo and Millie had returned.

"I thought we promised to never bring that up again," Erin mumbled, her face still hidden by her arms.

"You said never to mention it to anyone else, not to not bring it up again."

"Smart ass." Erin muttered

I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Shut up, Austin." Erin demanded, revealing her face.

"Weren't you going to tell me this super secret family history story?" I reminded her.

Erin nodded, and repeated the story. I was shocked into silence by the end of it. I sat and just stared at her.

She bit her lip as she watched me, waiting for a reaction.

Finally, after a couple minutes she spoke again. "Are you going to throw out your sandwich or eat it on the way back to school? We're going to be late."

I snapped out of my trance and picked up my chicken sandwich and threw out the garbage. In silence, we walked to school.

I waved good bye to Erin and headed to Math, taking my seat next to Millie.

"How'd the date go?" Millie asked quietly, as the teacher walked into the room.

"It wasn't a date. Erin's oblivious as always. She thought it was a friend thing." I whispered back. "It's kind of getting frustrating."

"Erin is blind to the things in front of her sometimes, either that, or that she feels the same way and just doesn't want to risk anything." Millie suggested.

I groaned, causing some people to turn to stare at me. I ignored them as I answered Millie. "Don't raise my hopes."

Millie smiled sadly, "Maybe you just have to risk…what 7 years of crushing on her and just be completely obvious with her. Literally tell you love her."

I squirmed in my seat at the word 'love'. As true as that might be, I not completely sure that's what I'd call it…I mean, I'm a guy, this girl stuff with love and mushy gushy what not, just isn't what I do. It's too confusing to try and comprehend anyway.

"Just get her on another date, and tell her. Erin needs stuff like that."

"Yes, because the sharing of feelings is my favourite past time."

**So how was Austin's POV? If you guys like it I might add it more during the story.**

**I liked this chapter, a look back in Erin and Austin's Friendship. :) **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think and I'm really sorry for the wait.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the wait and I appreciate all the reviews you guys write! They make my day!**

Erin's POV

After school, everybody came back over to my house for a band practice and to explain to Millie and Cleo what was going on.

So I sat behind my drums, feeling the most comfortable there, as I tried to explain a very uncomfortable subject.

"So…" I started, biting my lip. "Uh, where should I begin?"

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Maybe with the whole Ariel and her being your aunt? Don't give me that look, just because I was talking with her while you were whispering to the others doesn't mean I can't hear you."

I sighed. "Well, I found my biological parents and their family."

Everyone was silent, so I continued on. "Angel, that's her real name, is my aunt. Not biological. She is one of the 5 others who grew up together and called themselves the Flock. Their leader, Max, is my mom and their 'second in command'-Fang- is my dad. The others, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge are also technically my aunts and uncles. Gazzy and Angel are the only blood relatives." I continued to tell them all of my family's adventures. By the end of it, Cleo and Millie had the same reaction Austin had. They just stared at me.

"Uh, are we going to do something else? Like practice? I think that would be a smart idea." I muttered, uncomfortable with their eyes on me.

The girls nodded getting out of their funks almost as quickly as they had gotten in them, with mischievous smiles on their faces.

Millie gave Austin a little smirk, before saying, "Cleo and I found a new song we think we should learn. For a gig or something."

I nodded, waiting for them to continue, slightly worried. Who knows what song those two found with a computer and their brains.

"It's a duet, or well, it isn't but we think it'd be cool as a duet." Cleo added, handing me the sheet music for the drums, it was accompanied with the words.

"Sweater Song" I read from the top of the page.

Millie nodded, "By Hedley. They're pretty cool actually. The first half is slow, but the last bit has the whole band together. We were thinking that Cleo would play the piano, I'd play guitar, Austin would sing and play bass at the end when necessary and you could sing, and play the drums at the end."

I looked over at Austin, who did a face palm. Cleo and Millie noticed grinning.

Wary, I nodded. "Okay, let's try it." Austin was shaking his head but did nothing more to protest. We paused a minute, looking over the music.

Once we were ready, I took two stands, one next to my drums, and the other near Austin.

I watched him closely, as he shuffled through the papers, sorting them. It was kind of mesmerizing. The way his eye brows continuously furrowed, as he read through the music. Then he pursed his lips, I could almost imagine walking up to him and kissing those lips.

"Erin! Are you ready?" Cleo yelled, looking at me with an amused look.

I looked up surprised. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah, I'm ready."

Cleo hid back a giggle as she sat down at the piano. Millie too, was holding back a smile.

"On 3. 1…2…3!"

**(**_Erin singing. _**Austin singing, **_**Both**_**) **

The music started and Austin's eyes met mine, as he began to sing, as if we were both retelling a story.

**She said, "Baby, don't leave.  
Be home, stay close, be close to me.  
Boy, don't be gone. Boy, don't be gone."  
**_He said, "Baby, you know,  
I gotta run. I gotta go.  
I won't be long. Girl, I won't be long."_

**She said, "Boy don't you flirt  
and, baby, please just don't get hurt  
and if you feel alone, then here, take my shirt."**  
_He said, "Forever, girl. I know you hate the weather, girl.  
So, maybe you should hold onto my sweater, girl."_

When we began to sing together, I couldn't help but smile and saw Austin was too. I slowly felt a blush creep across my neck.

_**Na na na na na na na na, Na na na na na na na**_

**She ran, picked up the phone,  
said, "Babe, I miss you. Come back home.  
It can't be long. Boy, it can't be long."**  
_He said, "I hate this place.  
I miss your smile. I miss your face.  
I wrote a song. Girl, I wrote a song."_

**She said, "You make me better, boy.  
I just mailed you a letter, boy  
and, oh, so you know, I'm still in your sweater, boy."**  
_He said, "Girl, don't be hurt.  
I've sweat a lot and smell of dirt,  
But I think I'd feel naked without your shirt."_

_**Na na na na na na na, Na na na na na na na**_**She said, "Get over here.  
I crave you close. I need you near.  
Now play that song. Boy, play me our song."**

He said, "You're looking great.  
I'm home. I'm back. I couldn't wait.  
Girl, way too long. That was way too long."

_He said, "Back to forever, girl.  
Hope you endured the weather, girl.  
Now all I wanna do is get you outta that sweater, girl."_  
**She said, "I love the way you flirt.  
I'm so glad you didn't get hurt.  
Now let me see you naked, without that shirt."**

_**Na na na na na na na, Na na na na na na na**_

My blush had traveled to my cheeks by the time Austin sang his last line and I sang mine. I sat behind the drums, trying to have the adrenaline of playing wear off. That and I tried to hide my embarrassment behind it.

It was then that I noticed a throat clearing. I looked over to see Fang and Max in the door way with the rest of their Flock behind them. I also noticed the pointed glare that Fang was giving Austin.

Angel pushed her way to the front of the crowd awkwardly. "Are you finished? I thought now would be a good time to test what we discussed earlier."

I nodded eager to get out of the room. I left closely followed by Nudge, Max and Angel. But as I was walking back upstairs I could hear Fang growl, "Why were you singing about getting my daughter naked?"

I winced blushing.

Nudge laughed, and I think I saw Max wince too.

"So, Erin…"Nudge began. "Do you have any _feelings_ for Austin?" Nudge elbowed me in the side playfully.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah, as a friend."

"Oh, c'mon!" Nudge exclaimed exasperated. "If I were a couple-sixteen-years younger, I'd most definitely try and snag him as my boyfriend."

Max looked at Nudge disapprovingly. "You already have a boyfriend Nudge. Do you remember Iggy?"

Angel giggled from the side lines.

Nudge gave Max a dirty look. "Of course I haven't forgotten him. I'm just trying to tell Erin here that other girls might be trying to stake their claim with Austin. He won't like her like that forever. Especially if there are other…distractions."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Austin liked me like that? He can't. That's insane. We're best friends. And anyway, why the heck would he like me?

"Oh, there are a ton of reasons, Erin." Nudge said, patting my shoulder.

What? Oh, shoot I must have said that out loud.

"Yeah, you did. Are you sure you connected your brain back together after singing that song with Austin? 'Cause you might want to check that out."

I waved her off. "You said Austin liked me like that. Why?"

"Erin, if we can see it with only watching you two for a couple minutes, I can't understand why you can't see it yourself." Nudge said.

"She has Max for a mother that's why." Angel put in. "Do you remember trying to get her and Fang together in the first place? They were almost impossible."

I watched as Nudge and Angel laughed at Max's expense.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, she gets it. Now can we get back to the topic at hand please?" Max directed.

Nudge and Angel shut up immediately, putting on what seemed to be their serious faces.

"Okay," Max started taking the lead, as I had heard she had done her entire life. "The Flock and I were thinking, and we came up with the idea that we wanted to teach you how to fight. Being a child of the most successful DNA experiment, the School will want to try and get their dirty hands on you. Protecting you every minute of the day would not be easy or something any of us would prefer when teaching you to defend yourself is so much easier.

"Also, we'd like to test the extent of your powers. We don't know how strong or weak your powers are, since we didn't really even know any of this was possible or what would happen."

"So you and Fang went off to do…" I shivered, not allowing myself to even begin to fathom _that_. "Without even thinking that you could have ended up pregnant. Great. I'm the result of a fool around."

"It's better than being a result of a science experiment." Angel whispered. "At least you've had a normal 16 years of life. We didn't even get half that. A quarter maybe but still with the fear of being found."

I looked down in shame. I had never thought of that. The life that they must have lived, the fear, the pain, never getting a chance to settle down; it never really registered with me.

"I never thought of it that way."

Max nodded understanding. "It's fine. I never really expected you to. You just met us yesterday."

I nodded too. "So…when does my fight training begin?"

"Now."

**Does this make up for the long wait? I really liked this chapter, plus the Sweater Song is the best. If you haven't heard it you have to listen to it.**

**So this was also my first ever chapter that involved a song, is it okay?**

**Do you guys think I had Erin's eyes opened to Austin liking her too soon?**

**Anyway, review please. They make me happy :) **


End file.
